


Don't You Cry No More

by piginapoketuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Castiel, Demon Dean, Demon!Dean, Gen, Sad Sam, sad!sam, season 10, supernatural season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piginapoketuesday/pseuds/piginapoketuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam returns to the Bunker kitchen after his first confrontation with Demon Dean. Castiel comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Cry No More

Sam could still feel it, like a twist of Macbeth.

The heat of Dean’s throat against his hand. The pits of nothingness that were his eyes, even when they weren’t black. The words that gutted him.

Monster. What’s the difference? What you’ve become. Guys like me are the natural order. Monster. Monster. Monster.

“Sam. Sam, you—are you alright?”

He looked up abruptly to find Castiel standing much too close. Once again aware of his body, he realized he’d been crying. Thick tears had made streaks on his twisted face, and even with Cas in the room, he couldn’t stop the gasping sobs that issued from his tight throat.

Turning away from his friend, Sam grabbed the wall and clutched at his chest, the plaid shirt bunching up in his white-knuckled fist. He choked as the pain ruined each heaving breath, eyes flooding until he could not see. His tall frame shook with weeping and desperate, animal screams.

Castiel laid a soft hand against the youngest Winchester’s shoulder blade. He slipped his other hand under Sam’s arm and pressed tightly against the swell of his chest. “You’re a Winchester, Sam. Winchesters always find a way. Always.” His voice was resonant and gentle.

Sam’s sobs deepened, wracking his tortured body. “Dean! Dean! Dean!” The shrieks should have been incoherent, but to Castiel, whose entire being seemed also to chant the same name, it was perfectly clear.

“We will find a way, Sam.” The angel forced his mouth to form the words, eyes rimmed with human tears.

Suddenly, Sam turned and embraced Castiel, pressing their chests together with a strength he should not have possessed. He wept brokenly, fingers grasping his friend’s shoulders.

They stood, crying together, as a furious roar issued from the bunker’s dungeon.

***There’ll be peace when you are done.***


End file.
